The Dark Knight
by sci-fi.geekazoid
Summary: I think you can guess... and I know people are fed up with Oliver/Chloe pairings, I just think they're cute


SMALLVILLE

**SMALLVILLE**

THE DARK KNIGHT

**Gotham City – 16-years-ago**

Bruce Wayne and his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne are coming out of the theatre, when an unknown man comes up and whilst trying to rob the rich family, both Thomas and Martha are shot and Bruce is left alone

**Smallville, Kansas – Present Day**

Clark Kent is working on the all too familiar Kent Farm, his friend Oliver Queen is busy sat on the porch going over some paperwork with close friend and confidant Chloe Sullivan, while Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane, is busy writing an article for the Daily Planet newspaper, Bart Allan is stuffing his face full of food, A.C. is enjoying a cold glass of water and Victor is lifting machinery as if they were weights when up drives Martha Kent, Clark's mother and Kansas Senator, with a boot full of groceries

"Hi kids, I'm back!" she shouts, as Bart reaches the car first

"Hi Mrs Kent, can I help with anything?" he offers

"Of course Bart, here, could you take this bag into the house and DON'T eat anything!" she orders

"Mrs Kent, would I do that?" he responds innocently

"I think so Bart, because Clark knows better than to make a mess like the one you made!"

"Oliver dared me!" he replied

"I doubt that, look at how cosy he is with Chloe!" Bart turns around to find Oliver whispering something into Chloe's ear and Chloe in turn, laughing, "I doubt he dared you to do anything... Did he Bart??"

"Do you think they're gonna get together?" asks the young red head

"Looks like it to me 'Impulse'" responds A.C. walking up "I think they actually look cute together!" he continues as Bart takes the bag out of Martha's hands and runs inside with it

"What's wrong with Bart?" wonders Martha

"He's had this big crush on Chloe since he met her" replies Clark walking up "Only thing is, she's had a crush on Oliver since after she split with Jimmy"

"Oh, and what about you Clark? How do you feel about that?" Martha asks

"Mom, I'm happy for them both, really, if Oliver makes Chloe happy, that's what matters" responds Clark

"Well that's mature of you Clark" responds Martha, anyway, I'll leave you young things to enjoy your day" she continues, heading into the house, Clark looks around and smiles

"Hey guys, why don't we head to The Talon, I want to keep a promise to a friend" wonders Oliver, breaking Clark's thoughts, Chloe looks at Oliver curiously

"Do we know this friend?" she asks sweetly

"No, but you will do, he's someone I knew back at Excelsior, he was a real goodie, goodie, a bit like you Clark!" smirks Oliver, in response

"At least I don't pretend to be **Robin Hood**!" responds Clark

"Awww, what's up 'Boyscout'? Don't like the competition?" asks Oliver before turning round to face his ex-girlfriend "Lois, you might want to come as well; this guy is richer than me and Lex Luthor!" Lois instantly hears this and lifts her head

"I'll just be a sec!" she shouts in response "How rich is he exactly?"

"Let's just say, he could put me to shame if he did what I do!"

"Oh, you mean running around in Green Leather?" she asks jokingly

"Exactly!" he responds as they all gather into the two vehicles

"One sec guys!" informs Clark, slowly running into the house to inform Martha of the fact they're heading into town

**INT.THE TALON-THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Lana Lang is stood behind the counter as Oliver, Clark, Lois, Chloe, Victor, A.C. and Bart are sat near by when Lex Luthor walks in.

"Alright I want this whole place torn down!" he says

"Wait a minute Luthor, what are you doing?" asks Oliver

"In approximately 2 minutes, I will own The Talon and I'm tearing it down, so everyone will have to go somewhere else... unless you can have someone put in a higher bid which I doubt!" responds Lex

"Wise man once say, always take on the bald guy!" responds a voice from behind Lex "Now who was it that said that... oh that's right, me!" continues the mysterious voice as a young man walks in with an older man stood behind him and a young woman on his arm "Luthor, I feel I should warn you, I don't allow scum on my property, and the deal actually closed 10 minutes ago, I own this coffee shop, and I shall be upgrading it!"

"You'll regret going against me!" responds Lex

"Lex, I regret meeting you at Excelsior!" responds the mystery man as Oliver smirks and everyone else looks on curiously "Now, as I said... get out!!" he orders as Lex turns around to leave, everyone begins to laugh, he turns round and comes face to face with a familiar blonde "Oliver Queen, of all the coffee shops, in all the world, you had to walk into mine!"

"To be fair, I was here first!!" responded Oliver

"Hey handsome, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" asks the mystery man's girlfriend

"Sorry Vic, Vicki Vale, Oliver Queen, richest man in Star City!" he responds, when Chloe coughs lightly as if to say _introductions please Oliver!_

"Victor, A.C., Bart, Lois, Clark, Chloe, meet the richest man in Gotham City... Bruce Wayne"

"Oli, what is it with you and the rich and powerful?" wonders Chloe


End file.
